Lo que ellos ignoran
by LaraNess
Summary: A Edward le encanta contar su historia de amor a Betty, por que es de esta manera en que Bella regresa a su lado, y por un pequeño instante, él puede imaginar que esta con ella y no en ese horrible manicomio. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la hermosa Stephanie Meyer.**

**Ok, este one-shot (mi primer one shot *-*) se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la canción: "De cartón piedra" del señor Joan Manuel Serrat, si tienen la oportunidad escuchenla, y escuchen musica de él, creanme no se arrepentirán. Espero que les guste... a mi me encantó.**

**Me despido de ustedes con un beso.**

**y**

**Miren siempre las estrellas, nunca se sabe...**

* * *

**Capitulo único. Así fue.**

-¿A quién esperas, Edward? – me pregunto Betty, la dulce mujer que siempre me miraba con cariño. Me recordaba tanto a mi madre, siempre atenta, siempre linda…

-Mis amigos – respondí con un suspiro mientras veía por la ventana las hojas que caían acariciando el cristal. Era otoño, mi estación favorita del año, me gustaba ver los arboles vestidos de color amarillo, me hacían sonreír, me recordaban cosas bellas de la vida, especialmente a ella…

-Hoy hace un año que llegaste aquí, querido.

Sonreí. Sabía lo que venía después. Era tan típico de nosotros, nuestra rutina, la que no me importaba repetir una y otra vez por el resto de mi existencia.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de nuevo? –pregunte sin mirarla, ella soltó una risita tonta mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse a mi lado, frente a la ventana.

-Me encantaría…

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el recuerdo me envolviera, tratando de recordar hasta el último detalle. Un olor a fresas me envolvió cuando su recuerdo me arropo de pies a cabeza.

-Fue un miércoles – empecé – Yo salía de la escuela, justo como todos los días. Recuerdo… que siempre pasaba por aquella misma elegante tienda de ropa, si acaso, echaba de vez en cuando un rápido vistazo solo por mero acto reflejo, solo porque si, nunca nada llamaba mi atención ¿Cómo hacerlo si ese local era solo para mujeres? ¿Qué tenía aquello de interesante para mí, un chico común y corriente de 17 años? Nada.

"Pero ese día fue diferente, lo supe desde que me desperté aquella fría mañana, experimente por primera vez en mi vida un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, algo que tuvo el poder de confundirme ¿un presentimiento? Quién sabe. Decidí no darle importancia y dejé que el día pasara normal, pero justo en el momento en que pasé por aquella tienda entendí que ese extraño sentimiento era lo que el mundo llamaba: _amor._

"Era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su piel era pálida y de textura cremosa, su cuerpo era un templo de dioses, simplemente perfecto, esbelto y estilizado con sus labios carnosos y rojos, sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas cual manzana madura y sus ojos, ¡Dios mío! Sus ojos, dos océanos de chocolate líquido, tan misteriosos como imposiblemente hermosos. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía, como si esperara por alguien especial.

"No pude evitarlo, tuve que acercarme, atraves del cristal le sonreí con timidez y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, si tan solo pudiera explicarte el sinnúmero de emociones que descubrí aquella tarde gracias a ella, era como si de pronto, el mundo hubiese cobrado sentido para mí, había descubierto el centro de la tierra y era justamente donde ella estuviera. Me pregunté si ella sentiría lo mismo.

"Una mujer de pelo canoso se la llevo cuando me vio observarla, supongo que le asusto mi rostro, me pregunto qué expresión tendría aquella vez…

-Supongo que de psicópata – Betty soltó una carcajada, bufé molesto por haber roto el hilo de mis pensamientos, siempre hacía lo mismo. –Lo siento, Edward. Continúa por favor.

-A partir de aquél día la visite todos los días, incluso deje de ir a la escuela, temía que en mi ausencia, aquél a quien parecía esperar siempre llegara por fin y la arrebatara de mi. ¿Qué gracioso no? Todavía no la tenía y ya temía perderla. Pasaba días enteros frente a esa vitrina, la miraba, ella me miraba y mi vida estaba completa, me sentía feliz, dichoso y terrible… terriblemente enamorado.

"Me sentía morir de amor cada vez que la encontraba esperándome, siempre sonriente, siempre a la moda, siempre hermosa, siempre tan ella…

"Un día decidí que no podía más, ella debía ser para mí. Lo decidí apenas vi su triste mirada, supe que quería que la ayudara, lo leí en sus ojos, lo sentí en mi corazón y lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada.

"Con la ayuda de una pesada piedra rompí el cristal que la aprisionaba, la tome entre mis brazos y corrí con ella hasta que me cansé. Sentí su cuerpo temblar en mis brazos, pero la apreté contra mí, no quería que tuviera miedo, quería que supiera que ahora estaba a salvo, y que yo la cuidaría por siempre.

"Una fina lluvia nos envolvió de repente, temí por ella, no quería que fuera a enfermar, pero ella seguía sonriendo y supe que no le importaba. Con cuidado la puse de pie y empezamos a bailar al son de una desconocida canción que solo escuchaba en mi cabeza y que desde ahora sería nuestra canción. Le conté mis sueños y mis planes para los dos. Le dije que seríamos muy felices, que nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos y que envejeceríamos juntos… siempre juntos.

"Ella, emocionada empezó a llorar y yo sentí como el corazón se me rompía en dos. Paré nuestra danza y la sostuve por las mejillas, con las yemas de mis dedos, limpie sus lágrimas. Una de sus lágrimas viajo hasta sus labios, esos labios que me volvían loco, la miré a los ojos, pidiendo permiso, su sonrisa continuaba y supe que me dejaría hacerlo. Con cuidado, como si de una obra de arte se tratara, junte mis labios con los suyos en un húmedo contacto. El pecho se me hincho y miles de mariposas se revolvieron inquietas en mi estomago. Aquello había sido, sin duda, lo más maravilloso jamás experimentado por Dios o por Mortal.

"El momento fue sublime, durante un momento me creí capaz de bajar el sol y las estrellas si ella así me lo exigía. EL aire empezó a faltar y con desgana separe mis labios de los suyos. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto aún más rojas si eso era posible, pero su sonrisa hermosa se había ensanchado.

"-Te amo – le dije sin miedo alguno – Te amo tanto, mi Bella. – A punto estaba ella de contestarme, cuando fui separado de su cuerpo con violencia, Unos tipos vestidos de policías me tiraron al suelo mientras que a Bella se la llevaron lejos de mí.

"Grite con todas mis fuerzas que me dejaran, que la dejaran, que ella era mía y solo mía, no había derecho. Pero ellos se rieron a carcajadas en mi cara y me subieron a una patrulla. En la comisaria, la misma mujer canosa, relataba a uno de los oficiales como había roto el cristal de su tienda y había robado a su nuevo maniquí. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquella mujer? Bella no era un maniquí, era una persona, una mujer hermosa que yacía prisionera de aquella extraña que seguramente intentaba venderla al mejor postor.

"-Es el, oficial, ese es el demente que se ah pasado semanas frente a mi tienda y que ahora ah robado mi maniquí. –La bruja escupía su veneno sin parar"

"-¡Bella no es un maniquí, deje de decir eso!"

"-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella? –Grito la mujer canosa –Oficial, este idiota está completamente loco"

"-¡Yo no estoy loco! Estoy enamorado que es distinto, ahora déjenme ir, déjenme ir con Bella, ella me necesita, yo la necesito"

"-Señora, el cristal de su tienda será reparado y en cuanto a este muchacho, no se preocupe, ya nos haremos cargo –Dijo el oficial con cruel indiferencia"

"La mujer se retiro satisfecha, su precioso cristal sería reparado y yo sería apartado del amor de mi vida para siempre. Pocos días después de eso, me trasladaron aquí, a Lastro, el manicomio del condado, donde vienen a verme mis amigos de mes en mes… de dos en dos… y de seis a siete.

Suspiré cansado, me cansaba recordar aquello y me cansaba lo que seguía ahora. Fiel a nuestra rutina, Betty suspiró.

-Es una historia muy hermosa, Edward. –Betty se puso de pie.

-Lo es –dije con pesadez. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Hoy era viernes, los viernes, el director del manicomio echaba un vistazo a los pacientes en compañía del alcalde, mientras más pacientes tuviera el hospital más serían los fondos que recibiría.

De du pequeño delantal, Betty sacó una jeringa, ignoro qué tipo de medicamento es, pero una vez que me lo pone me siento extraño, como en otra dimensión, veo y percibo las cosas diferente.

Sonrío con ganas al verla sujetar la jeringa.

-Lo siento, Edward. –susurra Betty y pe pincha el brazo izquierdo.

Hay algo que Betty no sabe. Hace mucho que el medicamento dejó de hacerme efecto, hace mucho que uso eso de excusa para perderme en el jardín del hospital, entre los demás internos y entregarme al dulce cobijo de mis recuerdos.

Hay algo que los doctores ignoran. Hace mucho que descubrí que Bella en realidad no era una persona real…

…Hay algo que todos realmente ignoran y eso es que _aún sigo amando a ese hermoso maniquí…_

_Fin._


End file.
